Dragon Ball GT: Alternate Timelines
by MysticSaiyaman
Summary: This is a what if story which focuses on Trunks & Pan. It also takes place between two alternate timelines. In Pan's timeline, Super 17 defeated all of the Z-Fighters except for her. She was forced to flee using a time machine her Dad built which takes her to Future Trunks' timeline shortly after he returns and defeats Cell. It's up to them to save both of their worlds.
1. Prologue

**Dragon Ball GT**

**Alternate TimeLines**

**Prologue**

It was a warm summer's evening and the sun was slowly beginning to set in a near post apocalyptic world. Everywhere a person looked, there would have been signs of destruction. Destruction caused by a dangerous union between two mad scientists known by the names of Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu. The two scientists had met in the bowels of Hell where they created the ultimate killing machine in the form of an Android. An Android that was created by fusing two versions of Android 17. This fusion was known as Super Hell Fighter 17.

Super 17 was unlike any enemy the team of Z-Fighters had fought before. He had a unique ability to absorb and withstand any of their ki based attacks including the Kamehameha Wave and add that ki to his own, making him virtually unstoppable.

The Z-Fighters were unable to detect a weakness or come up with a strategy to defeat him and one by one they were slaughtered. Even Goku, who lasted the longest against him, eventually met with an untimely fate.

Pan, the daughter of Gohan and Videl, was the last survivor of the once powerful team of heroes. The young teenage girl of 16 was in the process of fleeing to her home on Mount Paozu. A thin white aura surrounded her as she flew through the sky at an incredible speed with a clenched fist held out before her. Her medium length black hair fluttered in the wind.

The quarter Saiyan wore her traditional outfit. A red mini t-shirt with green trimmings which came down to just above her navel, a pair of blue jeans with a black belt tied at her waist, a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves, a pair of dark blue boots with a pair of purple socks just barely visible, and placed upon her head was an orange bandana that she was almost never seen without.

A look of great fear and concern was upon her face as she headed toward her destination. She knew that her would be assassin was hot on her trail. If someone as strong as he Grandfather was unable to defeat him, what chance could she have? She wasn't even a Super Saiyan.

She had one chance to survive. She had to get to the time machine her father had built for such emergencies. The coordinates for her escape would already have been set. All she would have to do would be enter the machine and fire it up.

She was minutes away from her home when suddenly she froze in her tracks. She began to hear the sound of maniacal laughter, echoing all around her. It was that voice that would give her nightmares for a long time to come.

Super 17 was close. She had to avoid direct contact with him or she would never make it. She immediately descended toward the ground and began to use the trees for cover. Darting between them as quietly as possible while trying to keep her ki low so he couldn't detect her presence.

However, his voice soon echoed all around her in a taunting manner. "You can run, Pan... but you can't hide. It's rather cute that you think you can though. Don't worry. Your death will be quick. Then you will be with your loved ones once more. IN THE OTHER WORLD!" His laughter was heard once more.

Pan leaned up against a tree and firmly pressed her body against it. She then peeked around the tree and spotted him floating high above the trees. She narrowed her eyes in utter disgust and hatred for him.

Super 17 had long black hair and piercingly evil blue eyes. He wore a blue top with a small orange jacket trimmed in gold placed over it, a pair of light blue pants held up by a pair of red suspenders with a golden buckle that displayed the Red Ribbon insignia, a pair of dark blue gloves, a pair of golden wrist bands, dark long blue boots and an orange bandana was tied around his neck.

Pan couldn't stand to look at him anymore. She pushed herself off the tree and darted toward the next one. That was when she heard the sound of an explosion as Super 17 hurled a large golden ki blast toward a nearby tree. The tree snapped in half and crashed into another, causing a sort of domino effect.

Pan's eyes widened with fright as she increased the speed of her movement. However, a secondary ki blast suddenly hit the ground before her causing her to leap backwards. She knew she would have to cause some sort of distraction or she wouldn't be able to make it to the time machine.

Having to tap into every once of her Saiyan courage, she turned to face him. She crouched down and cupped her palms together at her left side. A blue ki orb suddenly appeared between her hands and began to grow in size as she focused her ki on that spot. When the attack was fully formed, she threw her palms out in front of her and unleashed a large Kamehameha Wave toward Super 17.

The android's lips formed a half smirk as he saw her attack speeding toward him. "You of all people should know that won't work... but thanks for the energy!" Super 17 stretched out his arms and a thin red aura surrounded him as he took the blast head on. His muscle span began to bulge out and increase as he slowly absorbed the Kamehameha Wave.

This was just the distraction Pan needed. She high tailed it out of there and sped toward her home even faster than before. Soon the house came into view and she burst through the front door. She charged through the house until she came to her father's lab.

The room had computers everywhere along with numerous pieces of high tech scientific equipment. Resting along the far wall was the time machine. It was similar in appearance to the one Bulma Briefs had built for her son Trunks.

She raced toward it when she heard explosions nearby. Super 17 had found her and was tearing her house apart. She quickly pressed a button upon the side of the machine which caused the top of it to open up. Then, before she could move, Super 17 appeared in the door way. A menacing grin upon his face.

"Well, well, well. This is the end of the road. Trapped like a mouse." Super 17 stated before raising his hands and placing them before him. There was enough space between them to seem as if he was holding a large ball. Then a sphere of black energy began to form. A gray circle was seen within it and red electric sparks zapped around it.

Pan let out a girlish scream as she quickly jumped into the time machine. Super 17 laughed at her. "Is that to be your casket? Works for me!" As he continued to gather energy for his ultimate attack, Pan hit a switch causing the time machine's lid to lower and click into place. She then hit a flashing red button and the machine began to buzz to life.

She held her hands together and closed her eyes, praying to Kami that it would work. Super 17 suddenly screamed out "Shocking Death Bomb!" and unleashed his attack. As the sphere began to speed toward the time machine, a blinding white light filled the area. Within seconds, Pan and the time machine vanished, narrowly avoiding Super 17's deadly attack which had nothing else to hit but a wall.

(To Be Continued...)

Author's Note: For those wondering why a story that starts off so PG or heck even G with it's prologue is rated M, it is because future scenes in future chapters may require said rating. That aside, I hope you all enjoyed what I have written so far and look forward to future epicness. Comments would be lovely.


	2. The Girl From Another Time

**Chapter One**

**The Girl From Another Time**

**It was a gorgeous day in West City. The sun was shining brightly with barely a cloud in the sky. Though within a couple of hours, it would be setting. Two months passed since Trunks Briefs had returned to his time. His world was finally at peace after he managed to defeat the Androids and Cell thanks to all of the training he had received in another timeline. Now the people of Earth were in the process of rebuilding cities that had been lost or were badly damaged.**

**The 17 year old half Saiyan stepped out of an apartment building after a long day's work. He had been assisting people in any way he could with the rebuilding process. One day he could be building a room, the next day could be spent moving heavy objects, etc. He was pleased to see how many people would volunteer and work together for such a great cause.**

**Trunks had short purple hair and his eyes were a light blue. He wore a white t-shirt with a blue jacket over it which had the capsule corp logo on the upper left side, a pair of dark blue jeans with a black belt tied at the waist, and a pair of brown boots.**

**"I'm sure mother will have dinner ready by now. Which is great, because I'm starving." Trunks thought to himself as his stomach growled. "That Saiyan appetite of mine has really kicked in today." He chuckled softly and began to ascend into the air. A white aura erupted around him as he flew off toward Capsule Corp., his home.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the bowels of Hell in Trunks' timeline, the mad scientist known as Dr. Gero wandered about. His hatred was no longer with Goku who had died from a heart virus... but with Trunks. The half Saiyan who had destroyed his precious androids. He wanted revenge against him more than anything. However, there was little he could do about it in his current situation.**

**The doctor had long white hair that came down well below his back, a mustache, and his eyes were a bit of a dark blue. A bizarre feature of his was that his brain was visible through a sort of half glass bowl. His outfit consisted of an orange shirt with black stripes and yellow sleeves, a black vest, a pair of brown pants with a red cloth belt tied at his waist, a pair of black and white shoes and a pair of yellow socks just barely visible. **

**He stared off into the distance as he approached the end of a cliff. Wondering if he would be able to complete his current plan by himself. That's when he heard a voice behind him. "It appears as though I am not the only scientist who has been sent here."**

**Dr. Gero spun around to see a blue skinned man with long pointy ears, long orange hair, and an orange mustache. He wore a long sleeved green shirt with a matching pair of pants, a one piece black and gray type of armor over it which had golden shoulder guards, and a pair of yellow and blue shoes. Placed upon his head was what could only be described as a pointy helmet. **

**"Ah, the infamous Dr. Myuu. What a fantastic coincidence that minds as great as ours should meet down here." Dr. Gero responded, his lips forming a half smirk. Dr. Myuu appeared surprised that Gero knew who he was. "I see my work precedes me."**

**Dr. Gero nodded. "Indeed it does. Dr. Myuu... I believe that the two of us can free ourselves from this wretched place. Secretly I have been working on an android... an android that may be the key to our problems. But I need the mind of another scientist. A mind like yours. What do you say?" He asked, raising a hand out in front of him to shake on a deal.**

**Dr. Myuu thought about it for a moment. He placed two fingers upon his chin and rubbed it as he stared at Gero. Then he simply nodded his head and took Gero's hand in his. "You will not regret this, Dr. Myuu." Gero responded as they shook hands.***

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at West City, Trunks came in for a landing before Capsule Corp. He places his hands in his pants pockets and smiled as he approached the entrance. The doors slid open and as he stepped through he could practically smell the home cooked meal his mother had prepared. The scent of the delicious food seemed to almost pull him toward it. As if it were capable of lifting a person in the air.**

**He soon entered the kitchen where his mother was setting a plate for her and her son upon the table which was crowded with numerous different foods. "It all smells so great, Mom!" Trunks said as he approached the table. Bulma looked up and smiled, happy to see that her son had arrived. "Thank you, Trunks. You're just in time. I swear, for a moment there, you reminded me of Goku." They both exchanged laughs and they sat at their usual spots. **

**Bulma had long blue hair which was tied up into a red ponytail and her eyes were a slightly darker shade of blue. She wore a light purple shirt trimmed in white which was partially visible under her red jacket which was zipped up about half way. Her jacket also contained the Capsule Corp logo on the left sleeve. Placed on her hands were a pair of light purple gloves. She also wore a pair of red pants, matching the shade of her jacket. Placed on her feet were a pair of light purple boots, almost the same shade as her gloves.**

**Once they were both seated, Bulma began to place some food upon her plate. "Well, let's dig in, son. I'm sure you're starving." Trunks nodded his head and began to pile a bit of everything onto his plate. "You have no idea. I don't think there will be any leftovers tonight." He chuckled softly while his mother shook her head.**

**As they began to eat there was a strange sound coming from outside and a blinding flash of light entered the room from the windows and caused them both to shield their eyes. "What in the name of Kami was that?" Bulma asked. "I have no idea!" Trunks responded and he jumped to his feet once the light died down. "But I intend to find out."**

**Trunks charged out of the kitchen and headed toward his bedroom where he kept his sword which was placed in a red shoulder strap. After placing it over his shoulder, he charged through Capsule Corp at an incredible speed until he was outside. That's when his eyes widened as his mouth nearly hit the ground.**

**Before him, was what was obviously a time machine. Not much different from the one his mother had built. He immediately entered a defensive stance being as he could sense a fairly decent power level reading coming from within the machine. After what felt like ages, but was only about a moment, the top of the time machine opened, revealing that Pan had successfully traveled to his time.**

**Pan's eyes lit up and her lips formed a smile. She was relieved to see a familiar face. "Trunks!" She called out to him as she jumped out of the time machine and practically through herself upon him, wrapping her arms around his neck. However, this was a girl he had never seen before. He had no knowledge of her. How did she know his him? He grabbed her hands and removed them from around his neck as he forced her off of him, causing her to fall to the ground, landing on her butt. "Who the heck are you?" He asked, looking the girl over.**

**"Ouch! Trunks, you jerk." She shot back at him as she jumped to her feet, placing a hand upon her butt. "That hurt, you know. And why are you acting like you don't know me?" Trunks shook his head in a bit of frustration. "Because I don't know you. I've never seen you before in my life. Although..." He paused for a moment. "...There is something about you that seems vaguely familiar."**

**Pan rolled her eyes. Then she took a moment to think it over. Maybe... just maybe she hadn't been born in this timeline. After all ... she didn't really know what timeline her father had programmed the time machine to send her to. "Maybe I look familiar because I'm the daughter of Gohan." Trunks eyes widened upon hearing this. "Gohan has a daughter?"**

**Pan nodded. "Yup, I'm the living proof. My name is Pan." Trunks was in a bit of shock... and then he felt horrible for having thrown her to the ground like that. "Oh my Kami... I'm so sorry, Pan. If I had known... please forgive me." Pan shook her head and waved her hands in front of her. "It's okay. You couldn't have known who I was. For all you knew I was some crazy person."**

**"Still... I have to make it up to you. Why don't you come inside?" Trunks offered. "My mother made dinner. We can talk about what timeline you came from... and why." Pan was happy to hear that a Bulma was alive in this timeline, but she was silent once he mentioned discussing her reason for being there. Trunks noticed the unhappy expression upon her face. "Of course ... you don't have to discuss it if you don't want to."**

**"No ... it's fine." Pan responded. "It's just ... not a happy story to tell." A single tear started to form in one of her eyes. Trunks placed a hand upon one of her shoulders. "Hey, whatever happened... you're okay, now. Come on in and eat with us."**

**Pan slowly nodded her head and Trunks lead her inside. Upon reaching the kitchen, Bulma was surprised to see that they had a guest... and a female one at that. "Well now... who's your girlfriend, Trunks?" Trunks' face turned beat red. "Moooom! Gosh, you can be so embarrassing sometimes. This is Pan. She's the daughter of Gohan. She arrived her in a time machine. Actually ... it sort of looks like the one you built."**

**The mischievous smile that was once upon Bulma's lips faded as her expression turned to shock as her son filled her in. "Well ... this is quite an interesting turn of events. Well if you're Gohan's daughter, please... join us Pan." She pulled out a seat for her and Pan smiled before sitting at the table. "Thank you, Bulma."**

**Trunks took a seat next to Pan while Bulma sat at the head of the table. The dinner conversation became one of sorrow as Pan explained her story to them. Telling them everything that happened. Including the loss of her family, her friends ... and how she nearly escaped death at the hands of Super 17 by using the time machine her father had built.**

**Trunks and Bulma were speechless as they listened to her every word. It was very difficult for them to hear. Especially with Pan practically sobbing as she told the story. Trunks couldn't resist the urge to place an arm around her in a comforting manner. "I'm so sorry, Pan. I ... have a pretty good idea of what you're going through. But you're not alone now, Pan. My mother and I are here for you."**

**Pan nodded before wiping a few tears away with a single finger. "I know. Listen ... I'm ... I'm not very hungry. Is there a place I can try to get some sleep."**

**"Of course there is." Bulma responded. "We have plenty of space here. Trunks, show her to a bedroom." Bulma said as she turned her head to face her son. Trunks nodded and climbed to his feet. "Right this way, Pan." Pan got up from her seat and followed him as he lead her out of the kitchen and down a hallway until they came to a room. He pressed a button and the door slid open. "You can sleep in here. There's a bathroom attached to the room too in case you need it."**

**"Thank you, Trunks." She wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug and then entered the bedroom, closing the door behind her.**

**(To Be Continued)**


	3. Android Déjà Vu

**Chapter Two**

**Android Déjà Vu**

**Meanwhile, in the bowels of Hell, Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu were standing over an examination table. Upon this table was the form of a young boy who appeared to be in his late teenage years. He had long black hair and light blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a long sleeved white t-shirt with a black short sleeved shirt over it that displayed the red ribbon army logo upon the upper left. He wore a pair of blue jeans with a brown belt tied at the waist, a pair of green socks, and a pair of blue and white shoes. Placed around his neck was an orange bandana. This boy was a new version of Android 17. A clone of the original.**

**The doctors were going over some last minute checkups to make sure everything would go according to plan. After all, they couldn't risk the possibility of failure. Or the possibility of him turning upon them.**

**"Yes, yes. I am very pleased with this model." Dr. Gero said, turning away from staring intently at a computer's monitor screen to face Dr. Myuu. "Your modifications should prove to be magnificent."**

**Dr. Myuu gave a bit of a half smirk, an evil gleam shown in one of his eyes. "You have no idea, good doctor."**

**Dr. Gero did not detect the strange tone behind Dr. Myuu's words and simply turned to face his computer once more. "Now we simply need to make sure that he can connect with another seventeen on the other side."**

**His fingers moved rather fast as they hit several keys upon his keyboard. "Obviously, the seventeen of our time is dead..."**

**Dr. Myuu nodded in agreement after his new partner had finished speaking. "However, with our modifications, he should be able to locate another version of himself either from the past of this timeline, or one that has yet to be destroyed in an entirely different timeline. Either way, it will open a rift that we need in order to leave Hell behind."**

**Dr. Gero turned his head to face Myuu once more. "Precisely. Now … I suggest we run a test procedure." He entered a command on his keyboard and the android's eyes seemed to light up as he raised up into a sitting position upon the examination table. He didn't speak a word to either of the doctors.**

**Instead, he jumped to his feet and his eyes became pitch black as a thin black aura appeared around him. As expected, the android raised both of his arms up, the palms of his hands faced forward, and what appeared to be a black bolt of lightning shot from the center of his chest and zoomed toward the dark sky above. He stood fixed in his spot as he began the search for another version of himself.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in West City, the sun had risen as a new day began. It shone brightly through the window of Pan's bedroom within Capsule Corp. She was in a half asleep state. One of her arms dangled over the side of the large bed, along with one of her legs. Her sheets were a tangled mess. It was clear she had a rough night attempting to fall asleep.**

**As the sounds of birds chirping was heard out the window, she grunted and grabbed her pillow as she turned over so she was on her stomach and she placed the pillow over her head. "Ugh… five more minutes, please. Or hours."**

**It wasn't that the bed wasn't comfortable or that she didn't feel safe at Capsule Corp. that kept her from being able to sleep. It was the visions of terror that kept coming to her. The face of Super Seventeen. His sinister laughter echoed in her ears. Even though she had left him behind, memories of him still haunted her.**

**Realizing that sleep just wasn't going to come for her, she sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. She clenched one of her hands into a fist and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I need a hot shower." She thought to herself as she looked around the room.**

**She forced herself off the bed and headed into the bathroom. She approached the walk in shower and turned one of the handles so the water activated and poured down. She then adjusted the water until it was to her liking, testing it by holding a hand under the shower head.**

**She then began to disrobe, tossing her articles of clothing aside, not really caring where they may fall. Once she was fully nude, she stepped into the shower and let out a long sigh as the hot water cascaded down her body. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly, her lips forming a soft smile.**

**Steam filled the bathroom, fogging up the mirrors as she cleansed herself, trying to get the thoughts of super seventeen out of her head.**

**A few minutes later, as she was nearly ready to step out, she heard a knock on the door to her bedroom. She already knew it was Trunks on the other side, being as she sensed his energy.**

**"Hey, Pan. Just wanted to let you know that my mother prepared a big breakfast for you. It's on the table when you ready."**

**Pan turned the water off before she replied. "Thank you, Trunks. I'll be there in just a couple of minutes." She reached for a towel and wrapped it around herself as she stepped out of the shower.**

**"Trunks smiled upon hearing her voice and nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "I'll see you soon then." Trunks turned away from the door and made his way to the kitchen.**

**Once Pan had dried off and placed her outfit back on, she left the bedroom and went to join Trunks in the kitchen. She smiled upon seeing him and her eyes widened as she saw the amount of food that had been prepared. It actually made her stomach growl upon seeing it and she blushed faintly. "Oh wow, your Mom didn't have to go to all this trouble."**

**Trunks turned to face her and he smiled brightly from his seat. "She knows, but she wanted to. Come have a seat by me."**

**Pan nodded and approached the table where she pulled a chair back and took a seat beside him. "Where is your Mom?"**

**"She had a few errands to run." He responded as he grabbed a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice and he poured her a tall glass of it. "So it's just the two of us." He handed her the glass and she happily accepted it.**

**She raised the glass to her lips and took a long sip of the drink. "I can't thank you both enough for your kindness to me."**

**Trunks shook his head as he placed a bite's worth of his omelet upon his fork. "There's no need to thank us, Pan. After all… what are friends for?" He grinned as he placed the food in his mouth and chewed it up.**

**Pan smiled and reached for a plate of bacon. She grabbed a piece of it and devoured it within seconds. "Mmm, this is so good." She said as she began to devour piece after piece.**

**Trunks couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her eat. She was definitely the daughter of his old mentor. The two spent the rest of the morning devouring the meal Bulma had prepared. They had a pleasant conversation and enjoyed each others company.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in an unknown time, a version of Android Seventeen wandered aimlessly through a barren desert area. Suddenly, the sky above him darkened and he heard a voice echo in his mind. It was his voice, but it was strange. The words he heard weren't of his own thoughts. It was as if another version of him was speaking to him from an unknown location.**

**He jumped and entered a defensive fighting stance. His eyes darted back and forth as he tried to find where this voice was coming from. "Who are you? Why do you sound like me? Show yourself!"**

**Back in Hell, the version of Android Seventeen created by Gero and Myuu smirked as he spoke. The black bolt of energy was still being released from him. "I am you, Seventeen. Or to be more accurate, a new model of you."**

**"A new model?" The other Seventeen questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What the Hell are you talking about?"**

**"Fitting you would mention Hell." The new model responded. "That is my current location. I am speaking to you thanks to some modifications made by my creators. You and I … we are meant to meet. To fuse. To become a greater being with unimaginable power."**

**The other Seventeen was uncertain rather or not he should listen to this new model, but the promise of more power was more than enough persuasion. "What must I do so we can meet?" He asked.**

**"Simply focus on my voice." The new model began to explain. "Our energy readings will connect and a rip will open in time and space, allowing my creators and I to escape Hell. You will be pulled to us once this occurs."**

**The other Seventeen nodded and his composure became more calm as he focused. He lowered his arms at his sides and suddenly a black aura erupted around him. A familiar black bolt of energy was emitted from him and it shot into the blue sky later, a small black hole appeared in the sky and began to expand as the two versions of android seventeen connected with one another.**

**(To Be Continued...)**


	4. A Deadly Android Union

**Chapter Three**

**A Deadly Android Union**

**On the outskirts of West City, an unusual black hole had appeared in the sky. This was thanks to the combined efforts of the two versions of Android Seventeen. With every moment that passed, this hole began to expand in size. It was evident that this was the rip in time and space that had been mentioned by the new model of Android Seventeen. Once the rip was large enough, he and his creators would be able to step through and leave the bowels of Hell behind them. It was only a matter of time.  
**

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp., Trunks and Pan had been working together to clean up the kitchen after they finished eating the massive meal that Bulma had prepared for them. They stood side by side at the sink. Trunks scrubbed the dishes under the hot water, while Pan would dry them off and set them aside.**

**Trunks smiled as he turned his head toward her. "You know, Pan. You really didn't have to help me. You're a guest here."**

**Pan nodded while drying off a plate. "I know, but it's the least I can do. Besides … you're not exactly a bad person to spend time with, Trunks." She blushed faintly as she said this.**

**Trunks lips formed a smile and he playfully nudged her with an elbow. "Well, you're not so bad yourself, Pan." They laughed softly and at that moment, Bulma entered carrying a few shopping bags. "Hey, you two. I'm back."**

**"Hey, Mom." Trunks responded as he washed the last of the dishes. "Didn't expect to see you back so soon." Bulma smirked and her expression became mischievous. "Why, Trunks. You say that as if you and your girlfriend wanted the place to yourself."**

**Trunks and Pan exchanged glances and both of their faces turned red with embarrassment. "Mother!" Bulma shook her head and laughed. "Relax, son. I'm just teasing you." She placed her purchases on the kitchen table. "When you get a chance, Pan... I bought you a few things while I was out."**

**Pan smiled widely and immediately rushed over to the bags as she began to search through them, forgetting her manners for a moment. "Thank you so much, Bulma."**

**"It's no trouble, Pan." Bulma responded. "I hope you like everything."**

**The three continued their day as normal, oblivious to the ever approaching doom that would make their lives a living nightmare.**

* * *

**Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu stood side by side behind their model of Android Seventeen as they watched him create their exit. They each had evil smirks on their faces. "That's it, Seventeen! Just a little more!" Gero encouraged as the hole expanded to an even greater size. As they gazed on, they could even see the blue sky on the other side.**

**"It is time, my friend." Dr. Myuu said as he placed a hand upon Gero's shoulder. "Let us step forward and give the people of your Earth Hell." Gero nodded and the two began to ascend toward the hole. Seventeen followed behind them, the black bolt of energy still being released from him as they made their way forward.**

**Soon, the three of them found themselves on the outskirts of West City. Once there, the second version of Seventeen also emerged through the hole. With their plan successful, the two versions of Seventeen ceased firing off their technique which caused the hole in the sky to shrink and eventually fade away.**

**The two doctors held back their heads and laughed maniacally. "Now then, Seventeens. The time has come. Draw out the one named Trunks." Gero ordered before raising his right arm and pointing with his index finger to the nearby city. "That is where he lives. Make him come to you."**

**The two versions of Seventeen looked at one another and nodded. They then took flight as black auras erupted around them. They charged toward the city at an incredible speed and their auras flared about, electrical sparks zapping around them.**

**Soon they reached their destination and they found themselves surrounded by towering buildings on all sides. Knowing what they had to do, they each held out both of their palms before them. A golden ball of ki formed in front of each palm and was unleashed in the form of several ki blasts. **

**These ki blasts were directed at buildings, trees, vehicles, anything that either got in their way or received their attention somehow. No one was safe. Massive explosions were erupting through out the city as they tore their way through it. They didn't have a single care for any of the innocent lives that were taken by their actions.**

* * *

**As the androids brought their terror to the citizens of West City, Trunks and Pan were relaxing in the living quarters of Capsule Corp. They were seated upon a comfortable looking leather couch as Trunks flipped through the stations looking for something the two of them could enjoy watching on the large smart TV hanging on the wall.**

**Suddenly, Pan released a bit of a frightened gasp. "Trunks, stop! Go back a channel." Trunks appeared concerned for her and did as he was asked. The television displayed live footage of the androids destroying everything in sight.**

**A terrified reporter tried her best to keep her composure as she brought them the news of the attacks. "That's right, ladies and gentlemen. Two versions of a familiar enemy of the past have appeared here in West City." The image focused on the two versions of Seventeen floating over a skyscraper. Trunks and Pan shared the same confused expression.**

**"But … I destroyed Seventeen. H-How could he be alive?!" Trunks questioned as he looked from Pan to the television."**

**Pan was speechless. It was happening all over again. The conditions here were different from her timeline. It didn't make any sense. Unless … her being there caused things to happen regardless of the vast difference between their timelines.**

**She had noticed one thing though. The two androids hadn't fused yet. Maybe, just maybe, if she and Trunks worked together, they could prevent the fusion from taking place. "Trunks, we have to go! We have to stop them!" She exclaimed as she jumped to her feet.**

**Trunks looked at her, obviously still confused, but he nodded in agreement. "They won't stand a chance against both of us." He jumped up and grabbed her hand as he led her though the building until they came to his room. "What are you doing?" She asked.**

**"I have to get this." He grabbed his sword that was leaning up against a wall and he placed it over his shoulder. "Now then, let's go!" He headed toward a large window which he pushed open. He then flew through it as a golden aura erupted around him. Pan followed closely behind him as a white aura erupted around her.**

**The two Saiyans sped through the sky as they looked for a sign of the androids. Then, off in the distance, a massive explosion went off in the form of a large golden sphere. It consumed several buildings and emitted a blinding light which caused Trunks and Pan to shield their eyes by holding their arms up. "Those monsters!" Trunks screamed in anger.**

**When the light died down, a large mushroom cloud of smoke and debris was left in it's place. Trunks and Pan continued to look about for the androids, knowing they must be close. That's when Pan suddenly pointed with the index finger of her right hand toward two figures floating high above the mushroom cloud which was starting to fade away. "There, Trunks! It's the Androids!" She called out, drawing his attention to them.**

**Trunks narrowed his eyes in hate and disgust for them. He then turned his head toward Pan. "Pan, follow me, but stay on your guard." Pan nodded as she began to power up, letting her energy level raise to it's maximum. Trunks then turned his attention back toward the Androids and drew his blade as he charged toward them.**

**The androids looked at one another and smirked as they saw the purple haired Saiyan speed toward them, as if he had a chance of defeating them. They each pointed toward them with their index fingers. The tips of their index fingers began to emit a golden glow and seconds later, they unleashed a fury of finger beams toward Trunks.**

**Trunks watched their actions carefully and as the beams came speeding toward him, he quickly began to deflect them with his sword, causing them to crash harmlessly into the ground. This continued for a few moments before the androids finally got bored of this particular assault, realizing it was getting them nowhere.**

**Suddenly the duo of Androids charged toward Trunks and began to throw a fury of punches and kicks his way. To counter them, the aura around Trunks became golden as he instantly jumped to his Super Saiyan transformation. His hair became golden and stood up on end. His eyes became more of a turquoise like shade and his muscle span expanded slightly as it became more defined.**

**He began to match the androids blow for blow as they moved about through the sky. Pan watched from nearby, admittedly a little terrified which caused her to stall. However, she shook her head and watched for an opening to strike one of the androids. Suddenly, she received her chance as Trunks forced one of the androids off of him with a powerful blow to the gut.**

**As this version of Android Seventeen was sent skidding backwards, Pan charged in, her aura flaring around her wildly. She threw a punch toward the android's face, which caused him to narrow his eyes in anger. Seventeen retaliated by grabbing the dark haired girl by the head. He flung her into the air, sending her flipping above him. He then raised an index finger and sent another golden finger beam speeding toward her.**

**Pan quickly caught herself, but was unable to avoid the beam. It made contact with her left leg and she let out a bit of a scream. More so in anger than in pain. She would not let him get the better of her. She held her hands out at her sides with her palms facing the android. A golden ki orb manifested before each palm. These started to grow in size as she gathered her energy. She then brought her hands together, causing the two orbs to fuse together as one sphere of energy. She screamed out as she unleashed this attack in the form of a large energy wave known as "Maiden's Rage".**

**The version of Android Seventeen she was fighting simply smirked as the energy wave came speeding toward him. He did nothing to prepare a counter attack. In fact, he did not even take a defensive stance or prepare to shield himself to avoid taking more damage. Then as the attack was almost upon him, a greenish barrier erupted around him. This caused Pan's attack to bounce off of him and speed into a nearby building instead.**

**"Nice trick." Android Seventeen replied, mocking her. "A shame it was simply a waste of your ki. You should think more in battle." Seventeen drew his right hand back and began to charge a swirling blue energy sphere. "Now, try one of mine! Power Blitz!" He screamed as he threw forth the attack in the form of an energy wave.**

**Acting fast, Pan threw her hands above her head so that one was behind the other, acting as a brace. A golden ki orb began to form before her palm as she quickly gathered her energy. She then shouted out "Masenko-Ha!" and unleashed her attack in the form of a golden ki blast. Her father's trademark move sped toward Seventeen's Power Blitz and once the attacks collided with one another, a beam struggle was initiated.**

**Meanwhile, Trunks was still moving through the air trading blows with his version of Android Seventeen. Every time their fists collided, it sounded as if a thunder-clap had gone off. They were moving so fast, a normal human would never have been able to see them. Suddenly, Trunks vanished from his location before the android and appeared behind him, using the after image technique. He then slammed his right elbow into the center of the Android's back, causing him to fly forward.**

**Trunks took this as an opportunity to power up one of his own trademark moves. He held his hands out in front of him and began to perform a series of rapid arm movements. His arms moved so fast it seemed as if he had more than two. When he came to a stop, his palms were pointing toward the android with his thumbs and index fingers touching, forming a sort of diamond shape with his hands. He then screamed out "Burning Attack!" as a powerful sphere of golden energy was unleashed from him.**

**The attack spiraled toward Android Seventeen. Bright rays of light were emitted from it as it grew closer to it's target who just barely caught himself in time to take the blast head on. A small cloud of smoke and debris consumed him after an explosion took place, but when it died down it seemed as if Seventeen had taken no real damage. His outfit was torn in places and smoke trailed off from him, but no visible wound marks were shown.**

**Trunks' mouth fell open for a moment as he was in a bit of shock. Seventeen simply smirked and placed his hands together so that the fingers of his hands were facing away from each other, but his palms were pointing toward the half Saiyan. He then unleashed a large golden sphere of energy toward Trunks. It sped toward him so fast, he had no time to dodge. This was followed quickly by two more golden spheres. Trunks cried out as each made contact with him and hit with enough force to send him crashing toward the ground below where he left an imprint of his body within the street.**

**Meanwhile, Pan focused with everything she had on her end of the beam struggle she had initiated with her version of Seventeen. Her aura flared around her like crazy. Her eyes were narrowed and she grunted as she pushed against the ki blasts, trying to move forward. Seventeen on the other hand did not appear to be struggling at all. In fact, he seemed to get a great deal of enjoyment out of this. Watching the young girl try so hard to best him.**

**"You know this is a futile attempt right?" Seventeen asked her, a great deal of mockery in his tone. "You're losing ki, finding it more difficult to hold on. While I on the other hand am just as strong as when this started." Pan grinded her teeth together in frustration. "Shut up!" She replied as she inched her way forward.**

**"You're only angry because you know that I am right." Seventeen shot back at her, lowering one hand to his side as a display of his power. Showing her how little he had to try. "I could end this anytime I wanted. Luckily for you, I find this fun."**

**"Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!" Pan screamed at him, a little louder each time. She had an idea. It was risky, but it might give her the edge she needed to overcome this beam struggle. She held onto her end with one hand as well. This caused the beams to slowly inch toward her. But as they did she formed a golden ki orb in her free hand and thrust it forward, unleashing it in the form of a ki blast.**

**Seventeen's eyes widened slightly as this extra ki blast that had been added into the mix caused all of the beams to speed toward him at a much greater rate. However, his expression suddenly changed to amusement once more as a green barrier of energy reappeared around him just in time to save him from being consumed by the blasts.**

**Pan let out a frustrated moan, feeling her ki start to drop. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand up against him much longer. Suddenly the Android came speeding toward her. He delivered a powerful punch to her gut, causing her to spit up a bit of blood as she keeled over. Seventeen then placed his hands together, his fingers interlocked as he slammed them into her side.**

**This caused Pan to go crashing toward the ground where she landed next to Trunks. The two versions of Android Seventeen came together once more as they floated over their opponents. Their laughter echoed throughout the area as they held their heads back. Their expressions then became more serious as a thin golden aura surrounded each of them.**

**Trunks and Pan sat up and forced themselves to climb to their feet as they looked up toward the Androids. "Now what are they doing?" Trunks asked. Suddenly the laughter of Dr. Gero could be heard from nearby. The two Saiyans turned to find him and Dr. Myuu standing side by side.**

**"The time has come, Android Seventeens. Fuse. Fuse and destroy these wretched Saiyans once and for all!" Dr. Gero commanded as he and Myuu looked on toward the Androids.**

**Pan wrapped her arms around herself, a feeling of great terror overcoming her as tears started to form in her eyes. "No. Not again." She managed to say as she looked up toward them, wide eyed.**

**Suddenly the two versions of Seventeen began to move until one was directly in front of the other. A blinding golden light surrounded and consumed them in the form of a sphere.**

**"Pan! We have to get out of here! We have to retreat!" Trunks screamed as he grabbed her and took to the sky. "If they're fusing into the android you know, they'll tear us apart!" He wrapped an arm around her and jumped into the sky. His golden aura flared around him as he started to speed off into the distance.**

**"I know a place we can go. We can retreat to Kami's Lookout." Trunks stated, causing Pan to suddenly snap out of it and look up at him. "But isn't Kami dead in your time line?" She asked.**

**"He is, but the Lookout is still very much in tact. Mr. Popo watches over it. Maybe, just maybe we can train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Trunks responded. Pan suddenly found a slight bit of hope to cling onto. If they could train there, maybe she could become a Super Saiyan. Or ascend to an even greater level. That could give the two of them the advantage they needed to defeat their enemy. Then she remembered something. "What about your mother? We can't just leave her."**

**"I don't intend to. We'll pick her up first. Then hightail it out of here." Trunks responded. "I feel bad for leaving all of these people without anyone to protect them ... but we will stop Seventeen. One way or another. That ... is a promise."**

**(To Be Continued...)**


End file.
